


I'm never too busy for you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A slightly nervous Andromeda Black wants help with her Charms homework and is unsure whether to ask Ted Tonks for help or not. Will she work up the courage or wimp out?





	I'm never too busy for you

Our tale starts during Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks's fourth year at Hogwarts. Andromeda is standing outside The Hufflepuff Common Room, she needs help with her Charms homework and is swithering whether she should ask Ted for help.

Just as she's about to walk away, The Hufflepuff Common Room opened and Ted himself emerged from it.

Andromeda said, "Hi, Ted."

Ted asked, "Were you coming to see me?"

Andromeda replied, "Yes, I need help with my Charms homework.

Ted grinned. "And you came to me for help?"

Andromeda nodded and reassured him, "If you're too busy, I can come back later."

Ted answered, "I'm never too busy for you, Dromeda."

Andromeda blushed. "Thanks."

Ted smiled. "I'll help you with your Charms homework and we can maybe go on a date later."

Andromeda stuttered, "A d-date?"

Ted beamed, "Yeah, what do you say?"

Andromeda grinned. "Sure."


End file.
